Phenomena
by DarkBard0
Summary: Explanation inside but basically, smut that was challenged by Sofia Lindsay! JJ/Emily femslash warning. Mature themes all around. Don't like it, don't read it!


**Title**: Phenomena   
**Author:** darkbardzero  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings**: NC-17/18  
**Warnings**: Mature themes and language. Complete, pointless smut!  
**Disclaimers**: All things Criminal Minds belong to people other than me. I just write stuff.  
**Author's** **Notes**: So basically what happened is this – Sofia and I struck a deal back when 'Demonology' was on. I told her under no circumstances to tell me what Emily's secret was, as we were talking whilst it was airing in the States. Then however I was too weak and demanded to know. So I bribed her with smut! So she took this chance to ponder upon what kind of smut she would like, and then set forth a challenge for me.

- Emily must be wearing a white t-shirt

- Emily must be soaking wet somehow

- JJ can't resist her when she sees

- Extra points if it happens in the BAU

Sofia my dear I really do hope that this stands up to what you had in your head!

**Thank You: **To Yellowsmurf6 who stood in Sofia_Lindsay's beta shoes so this could truly be a little surprise for her!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily Prentiss huffed as she was thrown up against the wall roughly, her back slamming up against the surface with a wet thud. A grunt even escaped her throat in her shock and daze to have been handled so roughly, the harsh shunt making her blink as waves of anger sparked deep inside of her. She looked up at her attacker, eyes darkly dangerous and challenging, as well as questioning.

Jennifer Jareau stood there, not two feet away from her, breathing heavily, but almost silently. Emily watched as the blonde swallowed hard, and noticed that she was shaking lightly. She watched the rise and fall of her chest, in calculated but barely contained breaths; watched the purely seductive and cobalt essence and colour take over her eyes, her own dangerous look staring right back at her. That look prompted heat. Made a heavy and all consuming arousal sweep through her body in delicious waves. The anger and shock dissipated into a dark desire -- a primal want and need that JJ had initiated by slamming her into the wall of her office roughly.

The air was thick and charged, the electricity between them impossible to refuse. It sank into their skin, soaking into every muscle to trigger every fibre they had, making a gravitational pull between them. Awakening their bodies, heightening them to the senses of each other, worked its way into their blood so they could feel only each other and into their minds so they could only think about each other. Emily wanted to give in to JJ's predatory look, to every intention she held in her eyes. The intention to fuck her beyond belief up against the wall of her office. But the rough play, after JJ had all but dragged her in here and shoved her into the wall, had hit Emily's down dark animalistic side, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to just give in and take it. No, JJ had triggered her into wanting to fight back, but then that had been the point. She knew her lover and looking at her now she knew JJ didn't want her passive.

The younger Agent let her eyes drape over Emily's body slowly, it being exquisitely available to her eyes despite the fact she had her clothes on, in a technical sense. Her lover had seemingly been caught out in the sudden torrential downpour outside when she had gone for a run on her lunch break. JJ had been buried in paperwork, but as she had wondered into the hall and looked up from the file she had her nose buried in because of all the murmurs, she had been all of surprised, pissed off, and completely turned on by Emily. The unhappy profiler had stepped off the elevator, soaked to the very bone, dripping water as she squelched her way along the hallway, gaining appreciative stares and muttered comments as she did so. JJ's libido had taken over.

Because not only were Emily's dark blue running pants clinging to her, wrapping around perfectly shaped legs and an even more so perfectly moulded ass, but the fact that with a white t-shirt on, Emily was all but totally exposed to anyone that cared to look. The usually soft cotton fabric clung to every divine curve of her body. JJ's jaw had dropped open, a surge of indignity and hormones taking hold of her, as well as the pangs of jealousy and over-protectiveness that were usually passive within her as everyone gawked at Emily.

The soaking wet brunette's bra did nothing to protect her dignity, either. And it half turned her on and half pissed her off that Emily had emerged onto their floor looking so damn sexy -- sexy enough to steal JJ's breath away -- because that sight was supposed to be reserved for her only and not every lecherous, sticky handed Agent who happened to be there. Then again, those stares, the way Emily made mouths water, also kind of perversely pleased her a little because they wanted her so much, but only _she_ got to have her. She had grabbed Emily, shielding her might-as-well-have-been-naked body, and dragged her rapidly into her office, pushing her up against the wall as she had locked the door.

The blonde watched now, as droplets of water ran slowly along perfectly ivory skin. The way her already dark hair was even darker and shimmering with the rain clinging onto the shining strands, droplets still falling from them. JJ licked her lips, completely enticed by the downright fuck-able sight, always having been one to be drawn to wetness. She bit her lower lip lightly, a soft rumble of a growl deep in her chest as her eyes began to rake the sight of Emily's taunt and smooth stomach under the transparent t-shirt. The way it stuck to her skin was absolutely divine and JJ found it hard to keep control of herself. Eyes drifted to her breasts, voluptuous and full, hard nipples pushing against the useless fabric from the cold rain and now the arousal stirring in her. Every inch of gloriously tight and smooth skin, skin that she explored regularly, was being offered to her through the ineffective material, made so by the pouring rain outside. Skin that she wanted to touch now, wanted to feel against her, wanted to taste and mark and consume. Wanted to make hers again, and wanted Emily to remember that she was hers, wanted everyone outside to know exactly what was happening in here so they too knew that they had no right to Emily.

The blonde stepped closer to her dripping wet lover, coming toe to toe, but stopped dangerously close where only centimetres stood between them. Being in Emily's immediate proximity clouded JJ's mind further, as it tended to do. The brunette had a strong, commanding presence, even though she didn't often realise it, or even when she did, didn't tend to use it. JJ however, had experienced exactly how Emily could use that presence and that command, in the privacy of their bedroom. Mostly. They weren't averse to taking their play elsewhere, like now for instance. But this wasn't about fun "danger" sex; it was about a primal drive of want and ownership. JJ had no desire to own Emily, in whatever form. But right now, she had the desire to conquer her, to forge a connection, to burn into her memory something she would never forget, to take her right here and right now in a place that their relationship wasn't supposed to touch. JJ supposed there was an ounce of the excitement of danger sex mixed in, given that they were in her office. But then again, this wouldn't be the first time they had fucked in the BAU. This, however, was the first time they were going to during the middle of the day, with countless of risks just walking around right outside that door.

Part of her knew it was _so_ wrong. Part of her thought that some people, if they found out about this, would think they were being disrespectful. But JJ liked the fact that it was wrong, and she knew herself and she knew Emily; they could never be disrespectful to their jobs in a million years. This had absolutely nothing to do with flipping a finger off at work. It had everything to do with the fact that one Emily Prentiss had walked out of that elevator, for all intents and purposes naked. And that one Jennifer Jareau simply could not let the opportunity pass her by, nor resist the girlfriend in her current wet and exposed state.

Emily's breath hitched for a second as JJ stopped in front of her, looking at her intently with her eyes a deep, dark sapphire. No one would have believed the colours that those eyes could turn, and Emily would never be willing to share even if they enquired. The burgundy shirt she was wearing was tight around the glory of her mouth watering body, accentuating her already generous attributes. Emily gulped softly, eyes being drawn to the swell of her lover's breasts that she could just catch a glimpse of courtesy of the top button of the shirt being undone. JJ still looked the ever persistent professional she was, but one fact that remained mostly unnoticed by most was that the young blonde liked to push FBI attire regulations to their limit. She didn't manage to disappoint. The material of the shirt hugged her in all the right places, leaving minds tantalized and curiosity piqued about what delights lay beneath. Her shapely athletic form left hands tingling to touch, especially as the black, form-fitting pants just added to the mix as they fitted around her form perfectly. Fully designed to show off hips and abdomen, JJ's sway was certainly noticeable. Add to that the gun that sat on her hip... Emily shuddered at how ridiculously sexy her lover was. The normal obliviousness just added to it, but there were times, like now, that JJ knew exactly what kind of devastating affect her body could have.

''Something I can help you with?''

Emily managed to croak out, scaling an eyebrow upward as she did, her eyes still roaming the delicious body in front of hers. Her hands flinched, she wanted to reach out and touch her, devour her. Her blood rushed through her, hormones surging as that coil deep inside tightened and twitched in anticipation.

''Yeah, there's damn well something you can help me with.''

JJ replied, coldly to the outside observer, however anything but for Emily. For Emily it was a turn on. For Emily it sent more shudders throughout her body. For Emily she could feel the heat of covet from the woman in front of her. She knew JJ was a mixture between pissed off and aroused, and frankly it pleased her. She liked the idea of ruffling the other woman's cool and calm exterior, forcing her into feeling a pinch of jealousy and having to act upon it. It hadn't been her intention, but it was certainly a welcomed outcome.

''And what's that?''

Emily wondered knowingly. She swallowed again, biting back every urge to just grab JJ and push her across the floor to her desk.

''You just gave everyone out there an eyeful of something they have no right to see, so you can damn well make sure they hear you cumming for the only person that does.''

Without preamble, JJ moved in to take Emily's mouth with her own. The brunette was caught off guard by the sudden move, expecting JJ to keep on enticing her to make her break first. But it only took a second for her to catch up. Her mouth responded to the heavy kisses, opening up to JJ's demanding tongue, letting her own tongue duel and explore avidly. JJ tasted a combination of sweetness and coffee, and her kisses were deep and forceful, refusing to hold back. Emily fought back with her mouth, moaning slightly at the pangs that shot straight to her core at the severely and devastatingly heady kiss. Reflexively her hand moved up, the pads of her fingers dragging up JJ's back until she was free to let her fingers tangle in silky sunshine hair, urging JJ closer still. It wasn't enough though, her body was pulsing and urged for more contact, but JJ was making sure their bodies still had a small gap between them. Emily growled into the kiss, her free hand slipping down the blonde's side and resting on her hip, trying to pull her forward possessively.

JJ took Emily's hand and slammed it up against the wall above her head, holding it there for a few seconds. She loosened her grip, but Emily defiantly started to move it again, causing her to reclaim her hold on her wrist and push it against the wall again. She hadn't expected the brunette to comply.

''Damnit JJ, stop being a fucking tease.''

Emily snapped, glowering darkly as she ripped her mouth away from her lover's, panting heavily as she did. Her body was burning and if she didn't get to touch JJ properly very soon, she swore to god she would explode.

''I'm the fucking tease? Oh, I beg to differ.''

JJ threw back, eyeing up Emily's transparent state of dress again, eyes drinking in the sight of the skin underneath, the hardened nipples on perfect breasts that were just begging for attention. Instead, JJ moved only to wedge a knee between Emily's legs, causing her to yelp in heat at the unexpected sensation. JJ didn't give a damn that the water began to soak into her knee.

Emily dropped her head back, momentarily lost in the sensation of JJ's knee up against her, shifting in pressure tediously slowly but causing the most delightful of ripples. God this girl…she knew exactly how to break her. She shivered as she felt JJ's breath on the side of her neck, shivered even more as a tongue rolled its way across skin, teeth nipping and lips grazing.

''How many of them do you think are fantasizing about you right now, huh? How many of them do you think want to touch you? Want to taste you?''

Emily's head fogged even further, and she writhed and struggled against JJ's strong grip on her, tightening her grip in silky hair.

''They're thinking about making you pant and moan, thinking about sweaty bodies heaving together in efforts and states they have no idea about. Thinking about how hot you are inside, how tight you are. They're thinking about fucking you in every way they possibly can.''

JJ hesitated, biting lightly on Emily's shoulder where it met her neck, before jerking her knee up hard, eliciting another surprised cry from the brunette.

''They can't have you.''

Emily fought to push against JJ, her hand gripping the back of her neck and pulling her in for another crushing kiss, even more furious and fierce than the last. She felt like she was on fire now and she just needed release, needed JJ to give her that. It had been exactly what she had wanted. But Emily wasn't quite ready to give in and be the master's puppet just yet. Catching the blonde off guard because of the bruising kiss, Emily pushed hard against her, gaining enough ground so that she had leverage to spin them around and took great pleasure in shoving the blonde up against the wall instead. When their mouths ripped apart, Emily pulled back a little, looking proudly smug.

''You're a fucking tease.''

She restated in amused accusation, making JJ smirk as she bit her bottom lip, eyes fluttering devilishly innocently as she shrugged lightly. She made no move to object as Emily bowed her head, lips placing kisses on JJ's chest where the shirt was open, her tongue reaching out to lick the very top of the valley between her breasts, this time making JJ groan lightly.

''You're hot when you're wet.''

The blonde uttered, again her eyes feasting on the view the rain had caused. It was Emily's devilish smirk now, that made her look up at her. Emily's smouldering look was only that of pure mischief.

''It's not the only place I'm wet.''

Groaning lightly as she closed her eyes, JJ swallowed, turned on to no end. Every nerve ending sparked, her whole body hummed and twitched. She opened her eyes again as Emily inched closer to her, her breath caressing the edge of her ear as her hand cupped the opposite side of her face.

''For the record, everyone else can fantasize. You're the only one that gets to touch.''

It was JJ's turn to forge another kiss, urgent and impatient and devouring. Her hand snaked along Emily's hip, around to the small of her back where it negotiated the wet hem of the blue running pants. Slipping down to cup the form of the deliciously firm ass, JJ used the leverage to pull her girlfriend forward; right into her so their bodies were no longer separated, but pressed together firmly. Her fingernails scratched along soft skin, making Emily buck into her and groan into her mouth.

''Fuck baby…''

JJ smirked at the barely tempered whisper, full of cracked want and pleasure. She shifted her other hand, wedging it between their bodies, pushing up Emily's toned stomach and unhesitatingly taking a waiting breast into her hand, applying pressure to it as she palmed and squeezed, yet again making the body against hers writhe and squirm. Emily ground into her, making her moan, too, enjoying the pressure, too, always enjoying Emily's body grinding against her own. JJ knew Emily was writhing to try and influence her to pay greater attention to her sensitive, hard nipples, which she was purposefully ignoring. Instead, she retracted her hand from the brunette's pants and spun them around again, backing her lover up against the wall once more. Instead of going in for another kiss, JJ ducked her head and took one of the waiting and enticing nipples between her teeth, immediately receiving a gasp and a strangled moan in response. Emily's back arched, giving JJ a full offering of her breast in doing so, one hand again weaving into hair as the other clutched for anything to hold onto.

As JJ's mouth moved to the other side, giving her other nipple due attention and taking sadistic pleasure in every twitch, flinch, and writhe because of it, Emily's hand left her hair and moved down, dragging up the hem of that burgundy fitting shirt, fingers seeking the hot skin of the blonde's back. It was JJ's turn to growl and moan, which made Emily smirk, even in her heightened pleasure, as she dragged her nails down her exposed back, knowing damn well how sensitive JJ's sides were.

JJ stood upright again, boring her eyes into Emily's intensely as she panted heavily. There was a wild sparkle in her eyes, and Emily narrowed her in speculation.

''What?''

JJ just smirked, lifting her hand high above them with Emily's eyes following. The brunette's jaw was still agape as she watched her lover disconnect the camera resting there, and when she lowered her eyes to look at JJ again, her stomach flipped at the hunger she found in her eyes that seemed to have gotten impossibly stronger. Now Emily realised why JJ had slammed her up against the wall. They were directly under the camera, right in its blind spot. God her girlfriend was brilliant.

''Not even Garcia's prying eyes gets to see this. Just you and me in here now.''

Emily nodded, her words beginning to abandon her. JJ pulled her away from the wall enough so that she could take purchase of her wet t-shirt, peeling it up over her head, and flinging it to the side where it landed with a soft thud. The blonde bowed her head again, resuming her mouth's previous occupation with less of a barrier between them, as her hands inched Emily's pants downward, causing the brunette to shuffle them off as she slipped out of her shoes and socks too, leaving her in only her underwear. With all the willpower she could muster, the older woman pushed JJ back, levelling her with the strongest gaze she could work up.

''Loose the shirt.''

She ordered firmly, indicating that she had to comply in order to gain any more access rights to her body. JJ paused for a second, eyes swirling, but then lifted her hands up to begin a torturously slow unbuttoning of her shirt. Emily watched greedily as every inch of skin was revealed, just like JJ was drinking in each inch of exposed and damp skin available to her eyes, too. As JJ pulled her shirt off, also tossing it to the side, leaving her in only her white lacy bra, her hand moved to unclip her gun, making Emily react immediately by flailing a hand.

''_No_! Leave the gun. Open the belt.''

Smirking seductively, JJ complied, leaving her gun where it was but moving to unbuckle her belt instead. Her skin flushed at the way Emily looked at her, at the purely heated look in her eyes as they looked over at her hungrily. She liked the feeling that came with being visibly devoured by Emily, a woman who had seen so many things, but looked at her with possibly more wonder and awe the longer they were together.

JJ stepped forward again, hand smoothing over Emily's stomach and inching upward as she pressed lightly into her with her body. She tipped her head to kiss along a fine neck gently, easing Emily into a false sense of security before her fingers slipped slowly underneath the waistband of ineffective underwear, dipping quickly into the wet folds that had been promised to her. Emily dragged in a breath, body tightening as she bucked her hips into JJ, savouring the feel of her fingers feeling the inside of her. No sooner had the touch started though, and it was over. The brunette opened her eyes that had fluttered closed, almost distressed at the missing fingers, only to find those said fingers in JJ's mouth. Her jaw dropped ever so slightly, watching JJ watch her until her hand dropped again.

''You're my favourite flavour.''

JJ whispered huskily. Emily groaned again, finding her lover as insatiable as ever. She forced JJ back, heading for her desk but found herself spun around just before they got to it. Instead she found herself perched on the edge, but didn't have time to care that JJ had anticipated her plan and flipped it to her advantage. The blonde began to assault her neck, hands wrapping around her to unclasp her bra, blindly pulling it off of her and throwing it over her shoulder. That mouth moved downward, taking care to caress skin thoroughly, before it wrapped around a bare nipple, provoking stronger reactions within the brunette.

''Oh god, JJ.''

Automatically, Emily's legs wrapped around her lover and pulled her close, causing JJ to surge against her, and to stop them from toppling over she stood up straight, but her mouth moved to take hers again eagerly. It gave Emily's hands opportunity to explore her girlfriend's body deftly, smoothing or scraping with her fingernails, slipping a hand under the confines of her bra to take a bare breast into her palm, eliciting a loud moan from JJ. Emily's other hand grazed over her hips, over the gun she had ordered JJ leave there, and then tucked down the front of her pants, cupping her above her underwear and causing her to squirm against her, this time groaning loudly.

''Fuck Emily, I want you right now.''

''Then take me right now.''

JJ didn't need any more invitation than that. Taking Emily's mouth again, her hand followed her lover's suit and let her hand wonder south. Because Emily had wrapped her legs around her, the brunette was already fully open to her, and after a second of teasingly dragging her fingernails along the insides of Emily's inner thighs, she eased two fingers into the awaiting heat, finding that Emily mirrored her actions. They moaned together, not breaking the kiss as fingers moved expertly inside each other, thumbs raking over clits just as deftly, maximizing each other's pleasure. JJ sped up her efforts, using her body as rocking leverage that also ended up in her own benefit, too. The position they were in, their close contact and deep touches made every movement and effort optimal for them both, gaining the same pleasure at the same time, heightening the experience. Tongues duelled in wet and open mouthed kisses, guttural moans and groans filling the air as they moved as one, uncaring about who may have been passing outside, which seemed like a completely different world.

It was Emily that slipped in a third finger, quickly followed by JJ doing the same thing, making her arch into it as yet again JJ quickened the pace. No longer being able to control her mouth, Emily let her head drop back, feeling the familiar signs of orgasm start deep down somewhere inside. JJ kissed along the front of her throat, her chest, keeping the rhythm that was giving both of them so much pleasure. Emily flexed and twisted her fingers slightly, making the blonde yelp in surprise, all in effort for the brunette to remind her blonde lover that she was still not passive in this whole thing, still defiant and still had her own little surprises in order to get her off.

It didn't take long for that swirling, gripping, and all consuming feeling to get closer and closer, feeling herself begin to contract around JJ's fingers, as the blonde was just behind. Emily loved that feeling, for herself, but also when she was just in JJ, when she'd have her in such another state that all she could do was mutter; the feeling of her contracting around her, starting to cum over her, it was one of the best feelings in the world. She was pretty sure JJ thought the same when it was the other way around, too.

''Look at me.''

At the heated whisper, Emily dragged her head up, eyes opening as much as they would go to lock eyes with JJ. Emily had often been one to want a connection in sex, but a lot of her lovers had shied away from the intimacy and intensity of it. JJ never had. They looked right at each other, even as the throes of extreme pleasure plummeted over them, causing mouths to drop slightly as their eyes began to cloud as orgasm ripped through them, plunging them into a state of euphoric bliss.

It was a few minutes before either of them came back to the land of the living. Emily's head had finally fallen forward, resting on JJ's shoulder with the blonde's face buried into her hair. The effects of orgasm drifted around her body gloriously, making her feel free and relaxed and heavenly. Another thing was that she didn't think she had cum as hard as JJ often made her cum, particularly when the blonde had her at her mercy for much longer than they'd had in here. Emily wasn't too mindful about blowing her own trumpet of eliciting the same from JJ, either. They fit so well, made the best lovers for one another. It was more than that, more than just bodies and the physical. More than the heat and cum, evidence on both their hands right now. There was everything else, too; it all interlocked.

''So, I hope you don't have any plans on Friday night.''

Emily muttered huskily, making no move to retract her fingers even now, still coming around a little.

''What?''

The brunette smirked at the light squeak from a confused JJ.

''I have to pay for the team's drinks Friday. I lost a bet.''

Pulling her head back, JJ frowned at Emily in bewilderment, wondering if she had actually broken her girlfriend.

''What're you talking about baby?''

Emily reached up with the hand she'd been groping her lovers breast with, cupping the side of her face and pulling her forward for a light and sweet kiss.

''Before I went out for my run, Morgan told me it was going to rain. It looked so sunny out I didn't believe him; we made a bet on it. He won, obviously, so now on Friday I'm buying and I'm also wearing a pink dress!''

Immediately JJ snickered, finding the image of Emily in a pink dress out at a bar absolute comedy genius and she also made a mental note to take her camera along, not one to pass up an opportunity to snap up some bribery photos. Finally, she took her hand back as Emily did the same, placing another soft kiss on her lips.

''I, however, do not regret my decision.''

Emily declared, looking at JJ pointedly, making her smirk widely.

''Oh, why's that?''

''I got well and truly laid, in the office, by my freaking hot girlfriend in the middle of the day, all because she couldn't keep her hands off me 'cos I got rained on! That pink dress is fine with me!''

JJ laughed, shaking her head slightly, accepting another kiss.

''Oh and JJ? Friday night, with that pink dress…I won't be wearing any underwear.''


End file.
